Cosas de Adolecentes
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Maka está enamorada de Soul, Soul lo está de Maka. Tsubaki está enamorada de Black*Star, Black*Star también lo está de Tsubaki. Chrona está enamorada de Kid, Kid de igual forma le gusta Chrona. ¿Cómo harán estas 3 parejas para declarar su amor? ¿Necesitaran ayuda? Antes de que nos contesten… Déjenos decirles que si, necesitan ayuda, ¿y quién mejor para ello de los gemelos Hana?
1. Soul & Maka I

Julian: ¡Hola! :D  
Jumbiie: ¡Haro~! =W=!  
J&J: bueno les daremos un preambulo de lo que sera este fic...

Veran, se llama _Cosa de Adolecentes _por obvias razones xD todos a esta edad soñamos, nos enamoramos, hacemos idioteces.. etc pues mas o menos hemos querido plasmarlo aqui.

Comenzaremos con un SxM que constara de 2 capitulos, luego el B*SxT que de igual forma son 2 capitulos y por ultimo el KxC que tambien seran 2 capitulos. Sinceramente no sabemos cada cuanto estariamos subiendo continuacion, posiblemente los sabados ya que (a mi, Jumbiie) no me dejaran tarea los viernes, o sea fin de semana libre(?) xd y (a mi, Julian) yo me sali de estudiar y creo_, creo_, volver a entrar... no lo se, tengo mas tiempo libre...

Sin quitarles mas tiempo el primer capi

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no nos pertenece... y ya XD**

* * *

**COSAS DE ADOLECENTES**

_Maka está enamorada de Soul, Soul lo está de Maka. Tsubaki está enamorada de Black*Star, Black*Star también lo está de Tsubaki. Chrona está enamorada de Kid, Kid de igual forma le gusta Chrona. ¿Cómo harán estas 3 parejas para declarar su amor? ¿Necesitaran ayuda? Antes de que nos contesten… Déjenos decirles que si, necesitan ayuda, ¿y quién mejor para ello de los gemelos Hana?_

* * *

**Cap. I**

* * *

**Enamorada de un Idiota.  
****Maka POV**

Maldito idiota. Pensé para mí misma… ese Soul… siempre es lo mismo. Todas las mañanas es lo mismo. Mira que Blair lo despierte así siempre… no es muy mío admitirlo pero me molesta. Fruncí el ceño y seguí caminando con rumbo al Shibusen.

-¿Maka?- pregunto una voz a mis espaldas y me gire para ver a quien me llamo  
-¿Black*Star? ¿Acaso no iras al Shibusen?- pregunte al ver como el idiota estaba como si nada enfrente de una tienda de chocolates  
-si iré, pero tengo que comprar algo importante…- pareció meditar unos momentos- ¿Maka?- me llamo solo respondí con un "hum" seco- ¿Eres una chica, no?- le mire con furia y el siguió hablando- ¿sabes qué tipo de chocolates les gustan a ustedes?-  
-bueno…- respondí no muy segura- sí, nos gustan de todo tipo desde los que tienen menta hasta los que tienen licor, los que tienen figuritas y los normales de bombón- respondí con alevosía al imaginarme probando todos y cada uno de los que pasaron por mi mente  
-ya veo… um… bueno… creo que lo pasare comprando luego-  
-¿Para quién es?- me anime a preguntar y Black se sonrojo y miro a otro lado  
-no te importa- me respondió seco  
-claro que si, ¿y si es para alguna amiga mía? Te podría ayudar- le sonreí feliz y él se giro a verme sorprendido  
-¿en serio? ¿Lo harías y sin burlarte?-  
-si…- rodé mis ojos  
-bien la chica es…- miro a lo lejos y alzo una ceja- ¿Chrona?-  
-¡¿Qué?!- grite, nunca imagine que a Black le gustara Chrona… no se complementarían…  
-no boba, mira es Chrona- me giro el rostro y la vi a Chrona entrando a una tienda de comestibles  
-a lo mejor vino a comprar cosas para la semana, ya sabes vivir en el Shibusen te aburre…- me gire y le di un CHOP- ¿entonces quién es? No es Chrona, a Chrona le gusta alguien más-  
-¿ah, sí?- me pregunto sorprendido- ¿Quién es?- se animo a preguntarme  
-hasta que no me digas no te diré-  
-bien, es Tsubaki ¿contenta?-  
-¡LO SABIA!- grite alegre por mi amiga- a Chrona le gusta Kid-  
-¡LO SABIA! ¡TU DIOS LO SABE TODO!- grito  
-idiota, cállate, luego venimos a comprar el chocolate de Tsubaki pero vámonos que faltan 10 minutos para la clase  
-de acuerdo, simple mortal- empezamos a correr al incansable Shibusen

* * *

-tarde- nos dijo Stain mientras entrabamos- de Black*Star es normal pero de Maka…-

-tuvimos un contratiempo- me apresure a decir. A lo lejos vi como Soul bufo y Tsubaki le sonreía a su meister  
-están perdonados solo porque hoy estoy de buen humor… vayan a sentarse- nos dijo Stain con el ceño fruncido. Si eso es buen humor no me quiero imaginármelo hecho un ogro…

* * *

Gire mi rostro a donde Black*Star, siempre creí que hacia buena pareja con Tsubaki. Sonreí para mí misma, de reojo mire al idiota que tenia a la par. Nuevamente no ponía atención, tenia puesto sus audífonos… me paso un papelito

_"¿Por qué viniste con Black*Star?" _

¿Eh?... alce una ceja y decidí responderle

_"me lo encontré de camino al Shibusen, tuvimos un contratiempo y decidimos venir juntos ¿algún problema?_

A veces llega a ser un idiota…

_"Ah…"_

* * *

**Enamorado de una Plana, Ratón de Biblioteca.  
Soul POV**

-¿vamos a jugar hoy?- nos pregunta Kid a Black y a mí.  
-por supuesto…- pareció recordar algo Black- no, no puedo, tengo que ir a comprar algo-  
-¿tu, comprando solo?- dijo Kid sorprendido  
-es algo… ah, olvídenlo- nos dijo  
-entonces no jugaremos- se puso a pensar Kid- si, hoy no puedo… tengo que… arreglar la simetría del Shibusen- dijo con una cara alegre, eso ni yo me lo trago. Me levante de la grama en la cual estábamos sentados  
-me das saludos a Chrona- dije burlón  
-de acuerdo- me dijo Kid aun en su nube y pareció caer en cuenta- ¡no he dicho nada!- dijo apresurado y sonrojado  
-oh si claro- dije sarcástico, Black puso su mano en el hombro de Kid  
-viejo, tienes oportunidad- le giño el ojo  
-¿eh?- dijimos Kid y yo a la vez  
-se lo que te digo- dijo Black y salió corriendo a quien sabe donde  
-Black anda raro desde en la mañana- dije con una ceja alzada  
-¿desde que vino con Maka?- dijo inocentemente Kid, aunque sabía que me provocaba  
-si, y cállate, acompáñame a ver a dónde va el dios de los idiotas-  
-pero… pero… pero…-  
-luego te vengo a dejar con Chrona- dije y él se volvió a sonrojar

* * *

Seguimos a Black hasta la plaza y apareció Maka. Me enoje hasta el punto de querérmele tirar al idiota.

-¿vamos? No tengo todo el tiempo- le dijo Maka seria y burlona  
-vale, pero asegúrate que le guste, confió en ti lo suficiente para que me ayudes en esto- le respondió Black y Maka asintió divertida, parecía contenerse las ganas de reír

-¿saben que es malo espiar citas ajenas?- nos dijeron dos voces cantarinas, me quede en blanco y gire para ver a los dueños de las voces  
-ustedes dos…- dijo Kid con miedo  
-vete Kid~, Chrona-chan te espera- dijo Jumbiie con una sonrisa ladina  
-d-d-de acuerdo…- dijo antes de salir corriendo y dejarme con ese par  
-así que~ Soul~- dijo Julián con una sonrisa divertida-¿esta celoso? Tu mejor amigo y tu chica-  
-¡cállense!-  
-tranquilo te ayudaremos~-

Nunca, nunca de los nunca… se queden con ese par… nunca. Se arrepentirán...


	2. Soul & Maka II

Hellow~ gentesita~ XD bueno... aqui traemos la conti de ... esto (?) xd' seran cortos a comparacion de los que usualmente hacemos :3

**Soul Eater no nos Pertenece**

* * *

**COSA DE ADOLECENTES**

**Cap. II**

* * *

**SOUL POV**

¿Cómo es posible que me haya dejado engatusar de ese par?...

_Flash Back_

_-bueno~ mi querido, Soul- sonrió con malicia Jumbiie  
-nosotros te ayudaremos, el plan es sencillo- dijo Julián- simplemente seguimos a Maka con cautela, vemos que hace con Black*Star y si hacen lo que Soul cree que hacen, Soul ataca-  
-¿¡QUÉ!?- grite y ambos me callaron  
-te van a oír, idiota- me dijeron al unisonó_

_Fin Flash Back_

Y si "con cautela" se referían a que casi nos descubre Maka por la idiotez de ambos de ir a comprar un helado y dejarme escondido en una maseta… definitivamente eso no es cool.

Salí de la maseta en que me habían dejado escondido y decidí buscar a Maka por mi cuenta, no es tan difícil buscar una rubia ceniza en Death City…

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES**

¿ACASO TODAS LAS MUJERES DE DEATH CITY TIENEN QUE TENER EL PELO RUBIO? Maldije internamente a ese par. Me senté en unas bancas del Centro Comercial de Death City.

¿Qué pasaría si Black y Maka…? O… ¿acaso Black supero a Tsubaki y quiere ir tras Maka? No, no, Black es mi amigo, mi hermano. El no… puede.

-¿Soul?- escuche una voz detrás de mi  
-¿Chrona? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte intrigado, si no estaba en el Shibusen… ¿Dónde demonios se habrá ido a meter Kid?  
-bueno… viene a comprar unas cosas para la cena con Tsubaki-chan pero dijo que tenía que irse a preparar la comida- me explico- ¿y tú, Soul-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-buscaba a Maka y a Black- le respondí tosco  
-hace poco los vi entrar a una tienda de chocolates, al parecer no me vieron…- dijo pensativa, analizando algo…- ¿Soul?-  
-¿si?-  
-cállate y ven- me dijo de forma molesta, me tomo del brazo y me jalo a unas masetas  
-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Ah?- dijo confuso.

Ahí entre las masetas estaba escondidos los gemelos.

-¿Qué?- respondieron con sorna  
-¡ME DEJARON SOLO!- les grite y me volvieron a callar con sus manos  
-es hora de la confrontación- dijo feliz Jumbiie, Chrona parecía no entender nada  
-me siento como en Cheaters **(1)**- dije saliéndome de sus manos  
-¿el programa?- me pregunto Chrona y solo asentí  
-somos los presentadores, joder- dijeron al unisonó y me jalaron a otra chocolatería  
-bueno, suerte, tu entras les preguntas y ya-  
-si claro-  
-Chrona, ven con nosotros-  
-¿eh?- fue lo único que dijo antes que la jalaran lejos

Es ahora o nunca.

-¿y este qué tal?- le pregunto Black a Maka, demasiado cerca… gruñí y me decidí acercar a ellos  
-no, no me gusta, no es de buen gusto- le respondió Maka serena a Black, carraspee un poco para llamar su atención- ¿Soul? ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunte tosco y con el ceño fruncido  
-comprando chocolates- me respondió Black y me enseño una cajita con un moño amarillo  
-¿para ustedes?- volvió a cuestionar y Black negó  
-para Tsubaki, hoy le diré lo que siento y Maka se ofreció a ayudarme a comprarle algunas cosas para ella-  
-es mi amiga, y si este idiota es honesto a su palabra no hará nada en contra de Tsubaki- le miro y luego sonrió de forma macabra, nos helo la sangre a Black y a mi- sino le estampo mi biblioteca en la cabeza- vi como Black tragaba grueso  
-ah…- fue lo único que atine a decir y luego entraron a la tienda la tortura de toda Death City  
-¡ES HORA DE LA CONFRONTACION!- gritaron ambos estrujando a Chrona  
-sal… ven… me…- dijo la pobre con el rostro azul a causa de los brazos de los gemelos  
-¡MAKA-CHOP!- les estampo dos libros a cada uno  
-¡Maka!- le grito Chrona escondiéndose detrás de ella  
-¡TSUBAKI!- grito de repente Black- ¡LE DIJE QUE LLEGARIA TEMPRANO! Me voy, los veo mañana mortales, les digo si Tsubaki me acepto, adiós- salió de la tienda y luego nos echaron a nosotros.

-iré a la casa de Kid a dejarle a sus primos- dijo Chrona quien llevaba a los gemelos- los veo luego, adiós- nos sonrió y luego se fue

-así que… Soul Eater Evans… ¿Qué hacías siguiéndome a Black y a mí por toda el Centro Comercial?- me dijo Maka con burla  
-nada, plana- bufe y me di la vuelta. Espere un golpe pero nada, me gire y la vi cabizbaja  
-ya veo… plana he… ya me voy, te veo en casa- me dijo un con el fleco cubriendo sus orbes esmeralda, no camino ni 10 pasos cuando la abrase por detrás y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro  
-¿quieres saber la verdad?- susurre contra su cuello, ella solo asintió con nerviosismo- estaba celoso-  
-¿haz… dicho… ce… lo… so?- me pregunto con nerviosismo, yo solo deje una marca en su cuello- ¿Qué demonios haces?- me dijo enojada pero sonrojada  
-marco mi territorio, marco a MI Maka-  
-idiota- me dijo y se giro para darme un beso en la mejilla  
-plana- le robe un beso de los labios y ella solo se sonrojo

Definitivamente, Black… eres el dios de los idiotas.

* * *

**(1)**= el que dan en Infinito, nuestro otooto lo ve después de Mil Maneras de Morir…

* * *

Contestando reviews!

**Ren Miyamoto: **somos los jodedores de primera de Soul Eater(?) XDD  
Julian: una acosadora menos ;W;  
Jumbiie: loviu cuñis(?)

** : **aca esta tu amable continucion xD! esperamos te halla gustado, faltan capis aun -w-

**moon hikire: **tus ansias han sido apaciguadas con esto? xD te leemos luego!

**Ellie77: **somos geñales(?) xd asi dice nuestro otooto.. -w-! pues calmada, aca esta la conti!

**Lilmeliz: **Liz~ xd pero no nuestra oneesama xD ella da miedo... si Black es un loquillo! LOL

* * *

_¿Review?_

_¡El siguiente capitulo es B*SxT!_


	3. BlackStar & Tsubaki I

Julian: si lo sabemos, nos tardamos mucho con esto...  
Jumbiie: pero hey! :D les gustaron los anteriores no se quejen :3  
J&J: aca les traemos la version Black*StarxTsubaki es la primera vez que escribimos sobre su pareja como centro...

Por si las dudas, todo se basa en un mismo dia pero desde diferentes POV's :3 sin mas...

* * *

**SOUL EATER NO NOS PERTENECE**

* * *

**COSA DE ADOLECENTES**

**Cap. III**

* * *

**Enamorada de un dios  
Tsubaki POV**

Todos han andado más raros, si aun mas, que de costumbre… primero Black*Star se despertó temprano sin tener que avisarle y se fue a quien sabe dónde, luego me topo con Soul en su llegada al Shibusen. Esperaba que mi técnico llegara pero no apareció.

-buenos días, Soul-kun- dije sonriente  
-buenos días, Tsubaki- me miro- ¿y Black?- me cuestiono  
-no… no lo sé- agache mi cabeza- debe estar entrenando, se despertó temprano el día de hoy-  
-milagro, aunque si fue a entrenar no lo es…-  
-lo sé…-

Mantuvimos un pequeño silencio, ya que una mata de cabellos rosas pasó cerca de nosotros.

-buenos días, Tsubaki-chan, Soul-kun- nos dijo Chrona sonriente y, por tercera vez que la veo así, confiada  
-buenos días, Chrona-chan- le respondimos Soul y yo  
-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Soul  
-pues… iré a comprar unas cosas, mis clases empiezan dos horas después de las suyas- nos sonrió con falsedad yo se que le gustaría estar con nosotros en las primeras clases-bueno, me voy… adiós- se despidió y se fue trotando las gradas del Shibusen.

-será mejor entrar- me dijo Soul- no quiero que Stain me diseque…-  
-entiendo, vamos- dije, tal vez Black entrene todo el día…

Pocos minutos después de haber entrado con Soul al salón entraron Maka y Black*Star.

-tarde- les dijo Stain- de Black*Star es normal pero de Maka…-  
-tuvimos un contratiempo- se apresuro Maka a responder  
-están perdonados solo porque hoy estoy de buen humor… vayan a sentarse- les dijo Stain con el ceño fruncido.

Le sonreí a mi técnico. El me devolvió la sonrisa y se estiro en su pupitre.

Volviendo a estirarse…

_¡Hay, Black*Star! Tú nunca cambiaras._

**Enamorado de una diosa.  
Black*Star POV**

-¿vamos a jugar hoy?- nos pregunta Kid a Soul y a mí.  
-por supuesto…- recordé algo…- no, no puedo, tengo que ir a comprar algo-  
-¿tu, comprando solo?- dijo Kid sorprendido  
-es algo… ah, olvídenlo- les dijo  
-entonces no jugaremos- se puso a pensar Kid- si, hoy no puedo… tengo que… arreglar la simetría del Shibusen- dijo con una cara alegre. Si claro, como si no supiera…  
-me das saludos a Chrona- dijo Soul burlón  
-de acuerdo- le dijo Kid aun en su nube y pareció caer en cuenta- ¡no he dicho nada!- dijo apresurado y sonrojado  
-oh si claro- dijo Soul sarcástico, puse mi mano en el hombro de Kid  
-viejo, tienes oportunidad- le giñe el ojo  
-¿eh?- dijeron Kid y Soul a la vez  
-se lo que te digo- dije y me fui corriendo. Debo comprarle algo a mi diosa.

Tsubaki es hermosa, es confiable, es amorosa, es paciente, sabe cocinar. Lo mejor de mujer, simplemente me enamoro. Me enamore de mi arma, de mi amiga. Espero que ella me vea de la misma forma…

…

Llegue a la plaza y espere poco tiempo a la rata de biblioteca. La vi llegar.

-¿vamos? No tengo todo el tiempo- me dijo Maka con seriedad y burla  
-vale, pero asegúrate que le guste, confió en ti lo suficiente para que me ayudes en esto- le respondí y ella asintió con diversión, parecía contenerse las ganas de reír… ¬¬…

A lo lejos alcance a ver a los raros primos de Kid… esos tipos son raros…

Bueno que va… es hora de comprar el regalo perfecto para mi diosa.

* * *

J&J: no quedo tan mal...  
Jumbiie: si podemos empezaremos a escribir el sabado, yo estoy hasta la mera... esa xD de tareas D:  
Julian: y yo no tengo ganas... asi que...

HASTA EL SABADO~! SEE YOU LETTER~!

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews

Shadow: xDDD LOL si lo somos... pero salimos mas a Shinigami-sama/Lord Death~(?) XD esperamos te guste esto y gracias~!

Ren Miyamoto: Oh no! una acosadora! *se esconden* si! es nuestra idolo! LOL pronto cuñis ;3

LilmeLiz: sii! es que a mi (Jumbiie) me dejaron hacer un trabajo de un programa y escogi ese x3 y pues... se me pego... VAMOS A LA CONFRONTACION! Aaaaay Weeeey! (Julian)

Adel-Chan: muuuuy al pendiente xD LOL esperamos te guste :'3

Criis: Si! es un jodido celoso LOL

Ellie77: Si ;O; la loca psicopata de Ren me acosa a yo! (JUlian) ay tan gey e.e! XD SI GEEEY no GAAAY ._. (lo dijo Jumbiie...) ya veras... 1 capitulo mas xD y luego disfrutaras el... **KxC POWER! no hijos del maiz! XD**(en nuestro pais asi decimos(?) XD

* * *

¡SIGAN LA FLECHA!

**|  
****|  
****|  
****|  
****V**

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
